


Comfort Zone

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling you get, when everything is perfect, and you can relax. Not having a care in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Zone

Art by Elfqueen55

Our long day has come to an end.

We leave heavy thoughts behind.

And embrace the pleasant ones.

These are the special times we cherish.

For we do not know when they will be no more.

It is peaceful, tranquil, our comfort zone.


End file.
